Merry XXXmas Part 2
by wrestlefan4
Summary: Last of my Secret Santa posts. This is for HeartbreakDX. Eric has to get Shawn a Secret Santa gift, and decides to ask Hunter for advice. Little does he know he's about to become a pawn in Hunter's act of revenge for a past Christmas mishap.


_**A/N: The last of my Secret Santa fics. If you haven't read Merry XXXmas, well this relates to it a bit. Lmao. This was fun, I hope I did okay with Eric and apologize if not. This is for HeartBreakDX. Pairing: Eric Bischoff/Shawn Michaels. Mentions of Shawn/Hunter a bit, Hunter/Jeff, and Matticho. **_

**Merry XXXmas Part 2**

Eric moved his eyes again and again over the familiar name scrawled on the torn sheet of paper. He figured that Secret Santa was the stupidest game known to man, and wondered why he'd even put his name in for it. Someone was just most likely to get him some gag gift, and well, he had no idea what to get Shawn Michaels. He crumpled the paper into a small ball, and tossed it towards the trashcan next to the nightstand and missed. For a few moments he just glared at it a bit, but then he finally rolled off the bed and picked the discarded name up again, and uncurled it. With a sigh, he shoved it into his pocket and headed towards the lobby.

It didn't take him long to find Hunter—that nose would stick out in any crowd. He quickly walked to the young man, and laid a hand on his shoulder interrupting his conversation with that young, foolish, kid with the freakish hair. Hunter turned to look at who was bothering him, the look on his face was less than pleased. Jeff pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, then hung it between his lips, blatantly ignoring the 'No Smoking' sign that was posted just behind him.

"What do you want, Bischoff?" Hunter asked of the older man, who was fiddling with something in his pocket.

"I thought you'd know better about this than anyone else, I mean, you're his closest…friend." Eric put finger-quotes around the word "friend" non-discretely implying a stronger meaning.

"We're ah, taking a break from each other right now. So we're just plain friends." Hunter replied, nervously prodding the carpet with the toe of his shoe, and glancing from the corner of his eyes towards the rainbow haired man leaning up against the wall and blowing smoke rings which drifted around the big red letters on the No Smoking sign.

"Hm. Well, I'm not here to discuss your love life. I'm here so you can tell me what to get Shawn for that damn Secret Santa crap." Eric waved the paper with Shawn's name on it between his two fingers.

A smirk curled Hunter's lips, and he wrapped his arm around Eric's shoulders. He leaned in close, something about the sparkle in his eyes, had Eric feeling a bit edgey.

"Oh, I can tell you exactly what Shawn would loooove for Christmas." _This was going to be so much fun, and Shawn was finally going to get his due._

****

Shawn Michaels was sitting up in his hotel room, on the edge of the bed, watching his favorite Christmas time movie. It wasn't "A Christmas Carol", "It's A Wonderful Life", or "Christmas Vacation", and it certainly had nothing to do with a cute little dog called Snoopy or a Red Rider BB Gun. It wasn't any kind of video anyone could see on t.v. In fact, it was one of its kind and belonged only to him. He watched the two men on the screen, not for the first time that night, as he stroked himself and filled the room with sighs and whimpers of pleasure.

Shortly into his second round of the movie however, he was interrupted by a knocking at his door. With an irritated growl he switched off the t.v. and grabbed his jeans from the floor. The knocks sounded again, and seemed more urgent.

"Coming!" Shawn bit out, his voice husky sounding.

He stepped into his jeans and went to the door, hoping it was just some drunk at his door which he could quickly shoo away. Then again, it could be that silly idiot Jericho again, trying to get advice from him on how to hit on Matt Hardy. It was kind of funny, Shawn had never in his life seen such a confident, arrogant, sure-of-himself guy like Jericho turn so quickly into and embarrassed, stuttering, teenage girl than when he was around that dark Hardy kid. Tonight however, was not the night for Shawn to be 'Dear Abby' to the first ever undisputed yadda-yadda. He pulled open the door, now expecting to see long haired Chris there, red-faced and chewing his nails to stubs. He opened his mouth to say something fitting to that situation, but Chris wasn't at his door. Shawn blinked, unsure if what he was seeing was real. It certainly was, but why the hell was it there—and dressed like that?

Eric shifted from foot to foot, and could feel the heat of his face burning crimson. He couldn't believe he was really doing this, standing out in the hallway in nothing but a pair of cotton boxers with the very un-original phrase on the waist band 'Do Not Open Til Christmas' with a metallic, sticky-backed, bow stuck to the fly. The only other thing on, was a red and white Santa hat, crookedly crowning the top of his dark hair. He felt like a complete idiot, and was sure he'd be seen before he could duck into Shawn's room, which he planned to do the moment Shawn had cracked the door open. But now that the door was open, and Shawn was standing there, words and actions had escaped him.

Shawn was leaning in the doorway, with a slight scowl on his face. His golden hair was mussed up, silky strands fell around his face and stuck to his cheeks, which were flushed with pinkish color. His beautiful, sculpted torso was bare and just begged to be touched, and finishing him off was just a pair of jeans—the kind which Shawn always wore with the ridiculously high waist band, but damn could he rock those. The button wasn't even done, and the zipper was gaping open, just enough that when Eric glanced down he could see from the cottony bulge that Shawn was rather gifted in that area. If possible, Eric face burned hotter.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn ran his hand through his hair, his scowl wavering on an expression of confusion, or maybe amusement.

"Uh, well."

Eric remembered how to move, and pushed his way past Shawn who protested. He shut the door and put his hands at Shawn's waist. Before Shawn could ask him another question, Eric pressed is lips to the blonds. Shawn's seemed tight and unwilling, and Eric's seemed clumsy, but after a few moments of hard work Shawn gave in and parted his lips a little. Eric slipped his tongue into the warm cavern, quickly forgetting how much he didn't want to do this, as he melted into the kiss. Reluctantly, Shawn's arms encircled his neck, and pressed their lips together harder, as they fought and battled, tongues lapping and prodding. Eric steered Shawn towards the bed, but when the blonds calves hit the mattress, he shoved Eric away.

"Wha-what is this?" Shawn panted, his head swimming, his lips pleasantly aching.

"What do you think, Shawn?"

Eric smiled, as he slid Shawn's jeans from his waist, revealing those pretty thighs and gorgeous legs. Not to mention, another part of Shawn that was obviously excited. Eric rid Shawn of his jeans, and tossed them carelessly to the floor. He ran his fingers over Shawn's hardness, and noticed that the cotton material covering it was already damp. Well, at least it wouldn't take long, which Eric was grateful for. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Wow Shawn, you're easy." Eric laughed, not thinking about his words before they left his mouth.

"I am not!" Shawn barked, and swatted Eric's hand away from his crotch.

"You really wanted me bad, didn't you?" Eric went on, sliding Shawn onto the bed despite his fidgeting and wiggling.

"I don't--" Shawn's voice melted into a pretty sigh as his underwear was pulled off—with Eric's teeth none-the-less—and tossed over his shoulder.

_Get it over with._ Eric told himself, as he straddled Shawn and with a quivering hand, stroked his swollen length a couple times. Shawn writhed on the crisp sheets beneath him, and it was impossible for Eric not to be turned on. With a slight grimace, he parted Shawn's legs and ducked his head between them, taking the twitching member into his mouth. Shawn's nails scrabbled at his shoulders, and his hips rolled, forcing the length further into Eric's throat. He really couldn't believe he was doing this, but as Shawn moved beneath him, and groaned, he was beginning to understand why so many men wanted to get their hands on him. He really was amazing, and maybe this Secret Santa thing wasn't so bad after all.

He sucked Shawn for a bit longer, hollowing his cheeks, before finally releasing him with a pop. Shawn panted, his needy fingers migrated to Eric's hair, and clenched and tangled themselves there. Shawn breathily begged him not to stop, and Eric replied by swirling his tongue around the sensitive head of his cock, then licking down, over the round package beneath, and then between Shawn's pretty cheeks. Shawn wiggled and fidgeted as the wet, velvety warmth, of Eric's tongue traced up and down, and around his opening, as if he'd done this many times before. Shawn was so wrapped up in the sensations, so lost to the prodding tongue, that he forgot who exactly was doing it to him and that he didn't like the person who was. Now he was just mewling and tugging at hair, sweetly whining and begging as the tongue probed a bit more, and then was replaced by a finger.

"Just fuck me!"

Shawn whined, rearing up against the finger that was inside him, needing something more to stretch him and bang at that inner sweet spot. His cry got no response, so he bucked his hips again, and tore at the hair between his fingers. Eric struggled to hold back the sounds that wanted so badly to escape him, as his erection bobbed up against his belly, and his breath came in thundering pants. If Shawn wanted to be fucked right now, then fucked he would be. Eric replaced his finger with something more fulfilling, and the tight sensation of Shawn's muscles around him made it impossible to hold back his moans of pleasure any longer.

"Hard, I like it hard!" Shawn panted, his back arching up from the mattress as Eric moved inside of him, and hit that perfect spot. "Ooh, yeah that's it. More…ah…"

Eric did as Shawn wanted, hammering at the small blond beneath him until he exploded, and drenched Eric's chest in his hot seed. Eric came after a few more thrusts, spilling into Shawn with a final cry. He pulled out, and grabbed the Santa hat from where it had landed at the end of the bed, to wipe off his torso and sticky member. Shawn lay in the middle of the bed, panting up at the ceiling, his eyes wide blue puddles of disbelief.

"Merry Christmas, Shawn." Eric offered, walking around the room to search for his boxer shorts.

Shawn propped himself up on his elbows, glaring furiously at Eric as he bent over to pick up his shorts. Shawn rolled off the bed, and stalked over to Eric, and kicked him squarely in the ass, which caused him to face plant onto the floor.

"OW!" Eric picked himself up, and rubbed at his now aching ass. He waved his defiled Santa hat at Shawn indignantly. "What the hell was that for Michaels!"

"I don't fucking like you, that's why!" Shawn yelled. "What the hell was that!"

Eric narrowed his eyes at the blond, who seemed fit to blow a fuse and black out half of the United States with his wrath.

"What are you talking about? Hunter said that you've been lusting after me, and that for my Secret Santa gift to you--"

"_Lusting_ after you!" Shawn asked incredulously, shaking his sweaty blond mane in the negative. "No, no I've never, _ever_ wanted you that way. Hunter _knows_ that I can't stand you. We were just talking about it earlier today…" Shawn's rambling trailed off as something slowly occurred to him. His eyes flicked away from Eric, who was blushing as red as a cherry again, still holding his clothes in his hand rather than putting them back on. Shawn's eyes landed on the dark t.v. on the desk, next to it the VCR, and inside the VCR…_that damned tape._

"Get your clothes on, and get out of my room!" Shawn barked, shoving Eric towards the door. "Now!"

"Okay!"

Eric got one foot into the boxers, and was hobbling around in attempts to get the other one in, when Shawn's impatience got the better of him. Eric found himself in a tangled heap in the hallway, the boxers around his angles. Chris stepped around him, smirking in that way of his. He was on the arm of a handsome, dark haired Southerner.

"Never pegged you for an exhibitionist, Bitch-off." Matt drawled, as Chris twirled one of Mat's curls around his finger. The two of them shared a chuckle, and headed off down the hallway.

****

Hunter was curled up on the bed, with Jeff in his arms. The young Hardy had found one of those over sized candy cane sticks, and was sucking it as Hunter watched intently. The younger man smirked around his mouthful of candy and shoved the thick white-and-red banded treat deep, moaning in his throat as he slowly glided it back out. His emerald eyes glittered as he licked his lips, and climbed between Hunter's legs. He captured the older man's lips with his own, and invaded his mouth with that quick, nibble tongue which tasted sweet and minty and wonderful against Hunter's. Their mouths began to engage in a lazy battle, as Jeff's hand traveled to lower extremities, and cupped the response between Hunter's legs, dragging his nails softly over the stretched jean material.

"Mmm…Jeff…baby…"

A loud knocking forced their lips apart, and Hunter reluctantly urged Jeff off of him. The smaller man curled up on the bed and pouted.

"Don't answer it, we're busy." He whined, licking at the tip of the wet candy cane.

"Mm…Jeff, you kill me." Hunter averted his eyes, and ignored Jeff's whining, and went to the door. He looked through the peephole, and saw a very irate looking Shawn in the hallway, tapping his foot impatiently.

"It's Shawn." Hunter said, gripping the doorknob. He heard Jeff snort from the bed.

"Of course it is."

Hunter ignored the barb, and opened the door. Before he could say anything Shawn pushed his way into the room, yelling and waving a video tape at him.

"YOU!" Shawn barked. "You sent Eric to my room didn't you? You told him I _lusted_ after him? You're such an idiot!" Shawn slammed the plastic video tape against Hunters chest. "That's what this is all about, isn't it? The tape. That Christmas. With Bret."

Hunter colored red, as he glanced down at the label on the tape. Yeah, Shawn was right—him sending Eric to Shawn's room was a complete act of payback. But right now, he couldn't think to tell Shawn so. All he could do was stare at the tape, which he thought had been disposed of years ago--on the same day it had been made.

"Y-you kept it?" Hunter stuttered.

"Go to hell!" Shawn growled. "You got your payback!"

Shawn stormed out of the room, slamming the door, leaving Hunter fumbling with the tape.

"Well, at least he's gone now." Jeff purred, wrapping himself around Hunter, and teasing his tongue around the thick candy. "What's that?" He tapped one of his black-polished finger nails against the tape.

"Um, nothing Jeff. Just…nothing." Hunter pulled away from Jeff, and tossed the tape into the small trash can in the bathroom. "Now, where were we Rainbow?"

****

Later that night, Jeff crept out of bed. He'd been lying awake for hours, one thought plaguing his mind. He made his way to the bathroom on tip-toes, careful not to wake his snoring lover. He moved a few things aside, and there it was beckoning to him like shiny gift wrap on Christmas morning. He made his way silently back into the room, and flicked on the t.v., quickly muting the voices on the screen. He glanced back at Hunter, afraid he'd woke him up. The blond was still snoring, he'd just changed positions.

With a sigh of relief, Jeff went back to what he was doing. He inserted the tape, and pressed play. Whoever had watched it last, hadn't bothered to rewind it, and he was greeted with a muted image of his lover being hammered by…Jeff burst into a fit of giggles. He shoved his fist against his teeth, in attempts to stop the incriminating sounds, but he couldn't. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and when he looked up from his curled position on the floor, he saw Hunter looming over him, his face set angry. Hunter grabbed the remote, and turned the t.v. off with a growl.

"Go to bed." He demanded, pointing towards the bed the way a person might point at a pet bed when the family dogs been bad, and banished to it.

Jeff crawled to bed, cocooning himself in the sheets, still snorting with laughter. Hunter ejected the tape, and shoved it into his suitcase. Once he got home, he was personally going to destroy that thing with a sledge hammer.

****


End file.
